1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of electrical circuit simulations, and more specifically to concurrent, multi-parameter analysis of electrical circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the complexity of electrical and electronic circuits increase, the tools used for their simulation also increase in complexity. Furthermore, due to the complexity of the simulations, and to increase the simulation speed, current analysis tools specialize in one aspect of the electrical circuit while considering other aspects of the electrical circuit as being constant. For instance, a timing analysis tool may be able to determine the delay of the different components of the electrical circuit but the timing analysis tool may consider some parameters that affect timing, such as the temperature of the electrical circuit to be constant. This reduces the accuracy of the analysis tools since parameters that are considered to be constant may actually be changing with the operation of the electrical circuit.
To simulate multiple parameters of the electrical circuit, users may use multiple analysis tools, each simulating one parameter of the electrical circuit. For instance, a user may use a voltage analysis tool, as well as a thermal analysis tool to simulate the voltage at different nodes of the electrical circuit and the temperature profile of the electrical circuit. Since every parameter is analyzed independently to each other, analyzing the temperature profile of the electrical circuit does not necessarily improve the accuracy of the voltage simulation.